The disclosure relates to techniques for managing security modes and, more specifically, to techniques for managing security modes applied to application program execution.
Due to the development of mobile computer devices, such as smartphones and tablets, the notion bring your own device (BYOD) has gradually become popular, encouraging workers to use their own cell phones, tablets, and the like for personal and enterprise-related purposes. BYOD enables workers to work in the same way as they are used to, speeds up adaptation, and cuts enterprise device costs. Nonetheless, with a single computer device serving personal and enterprise-related purposes concurrently, corporate data is at risk for leakage.
To prevent corporate data leakage, the prior art, for example, Apple's IOS 7 operating system provides “open in management” whereby leakage of corporate documents is prevented by controlling application programs, users' documents and attachment opening authority. In particular, “Per app VPN” of IOS 7 targets a VPN accessible to a specific application program, such that the application program gets connected to a predetermined VPN automatically as soon as the application program starts. This ensures that all the data transmitted by the application program goes through the VPN and that other data will not be transmitted through the VPN.